Dooble 2
Dooble 2 is a poorly translated 8-bit video game featuring Dooble as the main character. The Eggpo series and the Dooble episode "Video Game" take place here. Facts about the game *There are 5 pieces of an orb that Dooble has to collect. *There are 10 levels. *You start with 3 lives (each represented by a Dooble head a the top of the screen) and 00000000 energy. *Dooble can shoot fireballs and jump on enemies to attack them. *The main villain of the game is Dark Cloth Supreme. *All of the bosses and minor characters talk in text below the screen, but Dooble and the Eggpos talk normally. *There is an instruction book. *There is a secret cheat code that activates "Wig Mode", where all enemies wear wigs. Characters, Enemies, and Items *'Dooble' (Main Character) *'Unnamed Princess' *'Dark Cloth Supreme' (Villain, Level 10 Boss) *'Eggpos' (Enemies) *'Flappin Eggpos '(Enemies) *'Unnamed Eggpo Mini-Boss '(Shoots Eggpos through a cannon) *'Unnamed Ball of Yarn '(Level 10 Enemy) *'Joybox '(Power-up that gives person a robot body) Levels *'Level 1 - '''A dark forest area with a castle in the background. *'Level 10 -''' Grandma's Sewing Room (a pink room with yarn ball enemies).﻿ Unknown levels include a shiny gray area from Waiting, a stormy orange area from Mini-Boss, and a bright grassy area with lots of blocks and coins from Joyride. Instruction Book The cover has a detailed and exaggeratedly realistic drawing of Dooble and the princess. Dooble is holding the orb. At the top, it says "Dooble 2 Instruction Manual", with another Dooble below it, in his pixelated style. Inside it has descriptions of enemies and levels in the game. Page 1 At the top of the page, it says "Dooble 2 Instruction Book". There is a badly drawn picture of Dooble leaping over 2 eggpos. It says: "Halosche!" is the catch phrase of your fearless Dooble. Make him win the game! Page 2 ﻿The title of the page is "Bad Guys to Avoid".﻿ Below there is a picture of an angry Eggpo and a winged Eggpo next to their descriptions. EGGPO - These angry eggplants will shuffle at you like there's no tomorrow! That's hair, not spikes! FLAPPIN EGGPO - Years of genetic experimentation has resulted in these winged Eggpos! Take cover! Page 3﻿ The title of the page is "The Final Level". There is a picture of Dark Cloth Supreme, a sewing machine, and a ball of yarn with knitting needles through it. Below it says: LEVEL 10 - GRANDMA'S SEWING ROOM This is it! Dark Cloth Supreme awaits you in this challenging label. Can you make it past all the lace doilies and daytime TV to collect the final piece of the orb? Page 4 The title of the page is "Hot Tips & Tricks". It has a picture of a game cartridge going into a console, and a power cord coming out of the wall socket. It says: Be sure your Dooble 2 cartridge is inserted into the game console. And that the power cord is plugged in to the wall socket. Page 5 ﻿The title of the page is "Passwords & Cheat Codes". There are blank lines to write things in. There is a messily written cheat code that says "NMX-K102A-KA426" and below it, it says "wig code".﻿ Other Games As revealed in Mobile App, there are at least three other games in this series: "Dooble 1", "Dooble: Phonics Blasters", and "Eggpo Drop" (a mobile app). Not much is known about these games. See Also *Eggpo Drop *Dooble (character) *Eggpo *Dooble: Video Game﻿ ﻿ Category:Games